A vehicle brake hydraulic pressure control unit that controls a brake hydraulic pressure for a wheel brake includes a base body in which brake fluid lines are formed, a control circuit board that controls electric parts and a housing having an accommodating portion which accommodates the control circuit board thereinside.
For example, a vehicle brake hydraulic pressure control unit may be configured such that a base body has screw holes, a flange of a housing has attaching holes penetrating therethrough, and screw members are inserted into the attaching holes and screwed into the screw holes to thereby fix the housing to the base body (for example, refer to JP-2005-294480-A).
Alternatively, a vehicle brake hydraulic pressure control unit may be configured such that a base body has screw holes, and a bottom portion of a housing has attaching holes penetrating therethrough, and screw members are inserted into the attaching holes from an inside of the housing and screwed into the screw holes, to thereby fix the housing to the base body (for example, refer to JP-2004-039948-A).
Still alternatively, a vehicle brake hydraulic pressure control unit may be configured such that a housing has screw holes, a base body has attaching holes penetrating therethrough, and screw members are inserted into the attaching holes and screwed into the screw holes, to thereby fix the housing to the base body (for example, refer to JP-2009-006855-A).
On the other hand, the area of the control circuit board to be used in the vehicle brake hydraulic pressure control units tends to increase, as the brakes are controlled in multiple ways.
In the configuration in which the screw members are inserted into the attaching holes in the flange, since the control circuit board is disposed within the area surrounded by the plural attaching holes, the size of the control circuit board may be limited.
In the configuration in which the attaching holes are formed in the bottom portion of the housing, the housing needs to be attached to the base body before the control circuit board is attached inside the housing. When the housing is removed from the base body, the control circuit board needs to be removed first. Consequently, the fabrication and maintenance of the vehicle brake hydraulic pressure control unit may become complicated and troublesome.
In the configuration in which the attaching holes penetrate the base body, the space for the attaching holes needs to be ensured in the interior of the base body so as to prevent the interference of the attaching holes with the brake fluid lines, and therefore, the base body may become large in size.